The present disclosure herein relates to a filter fabrication method and the filter formed thereby.
As the modern industry have rapidly developed, environmental pollution problem has been important. As one of solutions capable of solving the environmental pollution problem, filters have been actively studied for eliminating various harmful materials. The filters can be broadly used for a water purifying equipment and an incinerator in order to adsorb and eliminate harmful gases. Furthermore, the filter can be used for home appliances such as a water purifier, an air conditioner and air cleaner and also used for a medical device in order to filter a cell (for example, a leukocyte) of a certain size in blood. The filters used for the home appliances or medical devices are required to have a superior antibiosis and a three dimensional shape along installed positions of the filters in the devices.